Luck of the Irish
by inthemirror
Summary: Just a fluffy St. Patrick's Day story. Rated M for language and last-chapter fluff. This is my first SMacked story; I'd love it if you could read and review. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear!

Mac Taylor loved St. Patrick's Day in New York City. Such a silly holiday had somehow become so much more over the years. New Yorkers streamed into the streets on this day every year, adorned with green clothing and accessories from head to foot. They celebrated with parades, music, green beer and whiskey from sun up until sundown, and then some.

Mac was, of course, working this year. And the residents of New York were, of course, getting into extra trouble today, probably due to the increased level of alcohol that was streaming through them already, at 3 pm.

Although he and his team would have to put their celebration on hold until their shift was over, that didn't mean Mac wasn't enjoying his day. In fact, when it came right down to it, he was having a great day, and although they had quite a few cases on their hands, his teammates were also sharing his mood. Perhaps it was the idea of Irish coffee and green beer at their favorite pub later, or perhaps it was the unseasonably beautiful weather. Either way, the mood in the lab was one that Mac was taking full advantage of.

He was walking down the hall, away from a brief meeting with Flack and Danny regarding a case they were close to wrapping up, when he glanced toward Stella's office. They had both been swamped since the moment they got off the elevator this morning, and he had barely had a chance to say hello. Now, Stella's office door was shut, and the blinds on her glass walls were all closed tightly.

Mac furrowed his brow in confusion and knocked softly before opening the door and stepping inside the dim office.

"Stella?" She was sitting at her desk working by the light of the one window behind her that she hadn't closed the blinds on.

"Hey, Mac," she sighed. She looked up from her forms with a sly smile. "Don't tell anyone I'm in here, please. I have to get through this pile today and if I get another case, I'm screwed." He laughed quietly at her confession.

She looked absolutely beautiful. In a pale pink blouse that gave him a torturously good view of her collarbone and neck, he had to bite his tongue to keep from looking at just how low the neckline dipped. Her hair fell around her face perfectly, curly and free. He thought to himself that he really could just stare at her all day if he was given the opportunity.

It was true that they were the best of friends. They had been that way for as long as he cared to remember. He couldn't think of anyone else in his life who had been there for him as much as Stella had been. And he liked to think that she thought the same of him. Since Claire died, he knew for certain that there was no one else on earth who knew him they way Stella did. And again, she would say the same about him– he just knew it.

Recently, however, Mac had been feeling like he simply couldn't get enough of Stella. He had spent a lot of time internalizing the new feelings he was experiencing and came to the ultimate conclusion that he wanted– no, he _needed_ more with her. And since this realization, he couldn't look at her or think about her without feeling short of breath. Every time he saw an opportunity to ask her out, or to even hint at his feelings for her, he froze up out of sheer fear that she wouldn't feel the same.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm the boss," he chuckled. "I won't give you another assignment today if you don't want me to."

She gave him a soft look of gratitude and looked back toward her papers. "You spoil me," she laughed. "But thank you. I'm hoping to be able to go out tonight with the team. Is that a selfish reason for not wanting to solve crime?"

"Stella, you know I wish you'd be _more_ selfish sometimes. You deserve it. Besides, it's St. Patrick's Day. You should go out and have fun tonight."

She nodded and stood up to stretch.

"Hey, that reminds me…" he walked over to her. Looking back, he should have just pinched her on the arm, but her arms were over her head as she stretched. Instead, his hand fell to her hip, and shoved her pants down slightly on that side. He pinched her there, on her hipbone, in a place he had never touched before.

"Ow!" she squealed. "What was that for?"

He removed his fingers, and placed his hand on her hip, massaging with his thumb the place he had just pinched. He worried he really had hurt her.

"You're not wearing any green, Stella." She didn't say anything for a moment. _Two can play at this game, _she though.

Stella lowered her arms from their stretch, let her hands fall to his shoulders and stepped up closer to him, eliminating the space between them. She watched his eyes widen as she dragged her right hand from his shoulder down to his chest. She grabbed his green and orange striped tie and pulled his face closer to whisper in his ear.

"Just because you can't _see_ it doesn't mean I'm not wearing any green, Mac." She heard him gulp loudly as her breath hit his ear.

Then, as quickly as it had happened, she released him and sat back down at her desk, focusing once more on the form in front of her. She laughed her famous Stella laugh, and he realized she had been teasing him, trying to get to him. She was good.

He didn't leave. Instead he walked back around and sank down in the chair across from her.

"Uh, can I help you with some of your paperwork to make it go more quickly?"

"Don't you have a lab to run?" she teased. Mac watched her laugh and felt his heart physically grow.

"Probably… but this is where I want to be," was his calm and husky reply. Then he watched her blush. They looked at one another with raw emotion in their eyes for the briefest of moments. Then she handed him a small stack of forms.

As he got to work, Stella let her mind take in what had just happened. His admission had been so tender that she was sure he must have noticed the pink hue that spread over her face. He always had that effect on her, but especially recently. He was gentler around her, quieter and definitely more observant. Sometimes she would catch him just staring at her. It gave her goose bumps just thinking about it.

It had taken quite awhile for Stella to admit this to herself, and she was sure she would never admit it to anyone else: Stella was completely in love with Mac Taylor. She let her mind linger for a moment on the way his eyes had searched hers just a moment ago, and the way his voice had become deeper and rougher. She allowed the tingly feeling to take over her lower abdomen as she thought about how he didn't have the slightest clue about how much he had turned her on, his hands on her hip, under her pants, touching her skin.

"You okay, Stel?" he asked in the same husky voice. This snapped her back to reality and she nodded, focusing once again on the work in front of her.

An hour later, the stack of forms had been miraculously sorted through, initialed, signed and dated. Mac stood up as he finished the last one and walked around to her side of the desk. He placed his finished forms on top of her finished pile as she spun her chair to the side to face him.

"Thanks, Mac. I really appreciate this. I would've lost my mind if I had to do that all by myself."

"Don't mention it. You can have fun tonight now. You deserve a good night." He smiled at her, earnestly and sincerely.

"You better be there too. I'm buying you a drink or two for helping me."

"Yeah, I'll probably be there. But if anyone's buying drinks for the two of us, it'll be me." As he said this, his hand floated to her right shoulder, then to her collarbone, then up to her ear. He swooped the hair there off and to the other side of her neck. Mac didn't even realize he had done it until it was done. He bit his tongue again to keep his eyes from widening in horror.

_Fuck, where the hell did that come from? _He was sure she'd flinch, and they'd be left in the most awkward of situations just because he couldn't control his longing to touch her.

But Mac watched as Stella's eyes closed gently and she leaned slightly into his hand, still on her neck. He felt her heart beat. She wasn't punching him in the gut. This was heaven, he was sure.

Stella was entirely shocked by this. She was used to hugging Mac, or placing soft kisses on his cheek now and then after a hard case or a good conversation, but this was different. _Mac_ was touching _her_. She shut her eyes to lock in the moment, hoping that he wouldn't suddenly realize what he was doing and stop. His thumb began rubbing small circles under her earlobe. This was when she remembered that Mac had already turned her on once today. This was dangerous.

Mac watched her react to his touch. He heard her let out a small whimper as he traced circles on her skin with his thumb and he felt himself react. "_I'm in for it," _he thought when the sound reached his ears, stirring up an excitement below his belt.

Stella's eyes opened slowly and Mac's hand drifted back down her neck, across her collarbone and over her shoulder before it fell back to his side. He tried to memorize the way her skin felt as he touched it, in case she slapped him and he never got the chance to feel it again.

Her eyes met his tentatively. She offered the shyest of smiles he had ever seen, and he knew at that instant, that he could never go back to the way things were a minute and a half ago. He was completely in love with her.

She stood up slowly to face him.

"So, you'll be there tonight?" she asked him once more, hoping to cut the awkward air between them.

"I'll be there."

And with that, he turned and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

As Stella entered O'Malley's at 8:00 that night, she tried to concentrate on something other than the rapidly changing relationship between her and Mac. She was doing a good job, choosing instead to focus on plans she and Lindsey had made earlier to go shopping this weekend.

She looked around the crowded bar and spotted her group across the room, sitting at a large corner booth with green beer and Irish coffee scattered across the tabletop. Stella began the journey through the large green crowd. Halfway there, she felt a hand slide around her waist, tugging her.

"You look beautiful, Stel," Mac's voice made her head spin as he pulled her close to him.

"You scared me!" she laughed. She looked at his face, and then let her eyes take him in up and down. She noticed he wore the same suit and shirt he had been wearing at work today, and he looked damn good in it. She smiled at him. "I only changed into jeans, Mac. I look the same."

He chuckled. She had done the same to him, so he gave in and let his eyes roam, just for a moment over her beautiful body. He leaned in to her ear and let her know what he thought of the change. "They're seriously working for you, though," he growled.

And with that, he placed his hand at the small of her back and led her to the table.

"Look who I found, guys," he announced as they approached.

Her teammates said hi as she and Mac sat down next to each other. They sank into a hilarious conversation about the odd cases they had seen earlier that day; almost all of them had alcohol in common. The waitress walked by and Mac kept his word– he ordered drinks for both he and Stella and shushed her when she turned to him to protest.

"I don't want to hear it, Stel. Happy St. Patrick's Day," he smiled. She stuck her tongue out at him and then turned back to the conversation. She felt his hand fall gently to her lower back again as she leaned forward to the table. When he started tracing patterns there, she zoned out of the conversation and struggled to at least look like she was semi-interested.

"What about you, Stella?" She heard Danny's voice and snapped back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"Any weird green beer cases for you today?"

"No, actually I did paperwork all day. I missed out on the action." She was relieved no one had seemed to notice her inattention.

She downed her first beer when it came, and Mac ordered another one for her. His fingers were still playing at her back, but every now and then she felt them toy with the hem of her shirt, as if he wanted to touch her underneath it. They would both be in trouble if that happened, she thought. She wasn't sure if she could resist the urge to jump on him if his hand got adventurous.

She drank the second beer slower, knowing that her lightweight tendencies would cause trouble for her tomorrow morning if she didn't pace herself.

"Dance with me?" Mac's hot breath against her ear and neck made her dizzy. When his words sunk in she turned and smiled at him.

"You dance?" She asked teasingly.

"I don't know. Come see for yourself," he teased right back, offering her a hand and helping her up from the booth. "We'll be back," he told the team. They walked away, ignoring their raised eyebrows.

Flack was the first to say it.

"I think the luck of the Irish might just be what they needed."

Danny ordered another round to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

As Mac led Stella to the dance floor, she succeeded in shutting the part of her brain off that kept trying to analyze what was happening between them. This was what she wanted. There was no reason to over think it.

And she was immediately glad she had made that decision when he pulled her in close as the music started. Her hands clasped behind his neck as his landed on her hips. She began swaying them to the music as she fit her head into the crook of his neck. He smelled delicious, she thought before concentrating on the music.

Mac was astounded at the woman he had in his arms. She was incredibly sexy all the time. But geez, he thought, this song could be the death of him. She was moving her hips, grinding her body against his slowly, to the exact beat of the music. Her hands now clasped his neck, and played gently with the hair there. He inhaled the scent of her hair, gripped her hips tighter and pulled her body closer to his.

Stella felt his body react to hers every time her pubic bone grazed his. She knew where this was going. And right now, she thought they couldn't get there fast enough.

They danced a few more songs just like this. Mac's hands traveled around her hips, played briefly at the small of her back again, and then finally traveled lower to her ass. He slipped his hands into the pockets of her jeans and pushed her into him more, hoping to eliminate any remaining space between the two of them, and to feel more of her body against his as she grinded into him a little more forcefully. He felt her smile against his neck and he wanted to kiss her right there.

Stella let her lips wander across Mac's neck and throat. They grazed gently, never kissing necessarily, but just exploring and breathing him in. He didn't seem to mind– he swallowed hard when they came up to the spot just behind his ear.

"Mac, do you want to maybe get out of here?" she asked quietly. He nodded and let go of her, taking her hand and leading her back to the table, back to the raised eyebrows.

"Well, guys… it's been fun but…" Mac realized after he opened his mouth that he hadn't planned on an excuse for both of them. Luckily, Stella was quick to recover.

"I'm really not feeling well. I've had a headache all day. Too much paperwork, I guess. Mac's gonna drive me home. See you guys in the morning."

The team looked unconvinced, but let it slide.

"Yeah, feel better, Stella. Take it easy, Mac," Flack responded. The others waved goodbye and smirked. They raised their glasses as they turned to walk out.

Mac and Stella made it out onto the street before he took her hand again as they began walking.

"I didn't drive here either, Stella. We'll have to walk back to the lab. Then I'll drive you home."

She nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence as he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

It was Mac who spoke first as they arrived in the lobby of the police building, although his voice was quiet and shy. She almost missed it.

"I want to take you out to dinner, Stel," he admitted.

Stella looked up at him and smiled broadly. "Okay," she chuckled lightly. "I'd like that."

He stopped walking and tugged on her hand causing her to spin back into him. He took her other hand and willed her to look into his eyes. She did.

"There's more." He took a deep breath. Without shifting his eyes from hers, he went on. "I want to be the one you call when you have a bad day at work. I want to be the one who knows more about you than anyone else ever has. I want to memorize you. I want to make you feel better when you're sick just by being with you. I want to take care of you."

She interrupted him here, because she was impatient.

"Mac, you are all those things to me already."

"Shhhhh," he interrupted her right back. "You don't understand, Stel. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want to kiss your neck and your shoulders and wherever else I can because you're the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't get enough of you. I want to come home to you every day and kiss you and touch you like it's been a year since I left. I want to cook you dinner every night. I want to make breakfast every morning and serve it to you in bed when you wake up. I want to make love to you over and over again and I want to hear you yelling my name because you've never felt so good before…" he trailed off, realizing what he had just admitted to her.

Her eyes were wide. He had really fucked this one up, hadn't he? _Damn it._

"Stel, I'm sorry. God, I'm an idiot. Come on, I'll drive you home."

She wouldn't move. She was the one who tugged on his hand this time. When he turned around to face her, she stepped into him and gracefully smothered his lips with her own.

She had never been this turned on before. She was sure of it. His words had cut to her core, sending chills up her spine and sending waves of butterflies through her stomach, and lower.

Now she poured as much passion as she could into this kiss, hoping it'd show him that she, too, wanted all the things he just listed. She kissed him hard, and whimpered when he finally started kissing her back. Her hands moved up his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her waist and gripped tightly.

They broke for air and Stella looked hungrily into his eyes. Standing in the deserted lobby of the building, she couldn't believe this was happening. "Mac," she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I want _you_."

This time, his lips attacked hers. He groaned as she lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist. His hand gripped the place where her ass met her thigh and massaged it gently. She opened her mouth to moan and his tongue dove into her mouth to deepen the kiss. She whimpered again, and moved her own tongue to find his.

"God," she whispered as he broke from her mouth and began kissing and sucking roughly along her jaw line and neck. She needed him, and she knew that waiting until they were back at her place wasn't an option. She broke away from him and took his hand, grinning slyly at him as she led him to the elevator.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he watched her walk backwards so she could keep eye contact with him. She hit the button and pulled him into an embrace while they waited for the doors to open. "I'm in love with you, Stella," he said confidently into her ear. She pulled back and searched his eyes. He had meant it.

"Mac, I love you too," she kissed him again; assuring him that she was sincere. The elevator doors opened and Stella laughed as Mac pushed her backwards into it, against the far wall. He pinned her there and attacked her lips again as the doors closed behind them, smiling the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

When they reached their floor, Mac realized what her plan was. The thought of doing this in the lab made him nervous, he had to admit. But he couldn't deny that he was incredibly aroused at the thought of he and Stella, naked in his office. The view from his window was breathtaking, and he was sure that's where she was taking him.

She led him through the dark halls silently. He took the walking time as an opportunity to touch as much of her as he could. His hands rubbed over her stomach as he walked close behind her. He kissed her neck again as they walked. She tasted so good to him.

"Why don't you sit down, Detective Taylor?" she asked him sweetly when they entered his office. He sat down behind his desk and watched as she lowered herself onto his lap, straddling him, causing him to groan. She removed the suit jacket, and the tie he was wearing and kissed him long and hard while she worked at the buttons of his shirt. She pushed it down his shoulders, and then tugged on his undershirt. They only broke the kiss while she pulled the shirt over his head and tossed all four of the garments away.

She went right back to his mouth while he slowly removed her shirt. She was anxious, he knew. But he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Undressing Stella Bonasera was the most beautiful thing he'd ever done. He broke the kiss to get the shirt off, and then just looked at her in her jeans and bra, on top of him. He was incredibly aroused.

Stella knew this, of course. So to urge him on, she began slowly and agonizingly rolling her hips around over his erection. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled back slightly. She delighted in this. Her fingers went to his belt and began working there as she kept grinding, harder and harder each time. When she had unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped, she kissed him while she slid a hand in and grabbed the base of his penis firmly, letting him know she meant business.

She stood up in front of him while he kicked off his shoes and socks and then slid off his pants. She bent down to kiss him as she played with the waistband of his boxer briefs. She slid them down and off easily, and then focused her hands' attention on his cock. She rubbed it up and down. He groaned in a low tone that she had never heard before. She wanted to hear it again. Kneeling down and sinking to her knees, she cupped his balls and watched his eyes roll with pleasure.

She lowered her head to him and moved slowly. She licked up his length once, and then took him in her mouth, sucking as she took more and more of him.

"Ohhh Stel," he groaned low again and she was encouraged. She worked faster. Moving her mouth up and down, surrounding as much of his length as she could. She sucked him with fervor, using her hand to jerk off the base. She swirled her tongue around him and moved faster. He groaned so loud her body trembled.

"God, Stella. Oh my God." He pulled her head up toward him before she was done, and kissed her sincerely. His voice was huskier and more breathy than she imagined it could be when he told her, "This is about you, Stella. I want to make you happy. I want to hear you moan and scream tonight. I want you trembling, Stel. Okay?"

She kissed him in response.

He began unbuttoning her jeans and kissed the skin just above the low-rise jeans as he did so, sending shivers up her back. As he slid the jeans down her legs, he found the lacy green thong that they had covered.

"Oh, God, Stella," he groaned as she stepped carefully out of her jeans, keeping her stilettos on.

"I told you I was wearing green," she laughed. He stood up and reached behind her to clear the top of his desk of papers and writing utensils in one swift movement. He kissed her hard and lowered her onto the surface, following her as she went.

When she hit the surface, he reached behind her again and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and taking another moment to take the image in. Stella was naked, save for the green thong and the stilettos, atop his desk, waiting for him to fuck her senseless. This was the best day of his life.

He took her breasts in his hands, cupping them, rubbing her nipples until they were hard, and then he leaned down and took one in his mouth. Stella moaned and arched her back slightly, giving him better access. He switched to the other breast after a minute. Her hands gripped the sides of the desk and she moaned again.

He kissed her on the mouth and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want, Stella?"

"God, yes. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember, Mac. Please…" she whimpered. He smiled and kissed his way down her body until he reached the waistline of her tiny green thong. He slid it oh-so-slowly down, kissing the new skin as it was revealed to him.

He slid them off her long legs, and moved one hand up to her breast, while he used the other one for her core. He watched her face as he slid one finger up and then back down her slit. She moaned and bit her bottom lip. She was wet. And his own erection tightened.

Mac used his thumb and middle finger to gently pull the lips apart and he blew gently on her sex. He used his index finger to rub playfully at the opening before he slid it into her and heard her sigh. He moved it around and curled it until she gasped and wrapped a leg around him, sticking the heel of her shoe into his back. He stuck another finger in and she bucked her hips to him.

He scissored the two fingers and she moaned louder. And then, he lowered his head and let his tongue join the fun. He licked her slit around his fingers. He lapped at her while he moved his fingers in her hard. He moved up and found her clit, flicking over it quickly again and again. She moved her hands to his head and pushed him into her, so he latched onto it and sucked it hard, nipping it once in awhile, while he finger fucked her as she bucked violently and cried out.

"Mac… Oh, God. I'm close… don't stop. Ohhhhhhh…" her voice wavered. He wanted to see her orgasm, but he couldn't let it happen like this. He stopped what he was doing and stood up straight.

"Fuck, Mac. Ohhh, I was so close. Oh my God," she was out of breath. And she was pissed. He stroked his cock a couple times, showing her what he was planning. She eyed him hungrily and licked her lips. She raised herself onto her elbows, and scooted her ass to the edge of the desk.

He spread her legs with his hands and she wrapped her legs around him. She used one hand to reach down and stroke his cock a few more times herself, using her thumb to spread the moisture at the tip. She positioned it herself at her opening and just as he was about to push in, she stopped him.

"Mac, wait," he stopped in his tracks, expecting the worst. "I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong, Stel? Did you change your mind?" He didn't want to hurt her if she doubted what she wanted.

She laughed in a deep husky tone and bit her lip again. "God, no. I just… I… I like it rough," she said shyly. He groaned and fell for her all over again. He kissed her harder than ever before, and pushed into her as deeply as he could possibly go. She moaned into his mouth, and he bit down on her lip. He gripped her breasts again and began teasing her nipples as he nipped along her neck, finally stopping at her earlobe. He sucked on it and then kissed the spot behind her ear.

Finally, he began moving his hips. He pulled his cock out and then plunged into her again. She cried out and dug her heels into his back again. Her knuckles turned white from holding the desk so tightly. They found a rhythm and he fucked her hard, slamming into her again and again.

The sound of his name coming out of her mouth was beautiful and she encouraged him to go harder, deeper, faster.

"Ah, fuck… God, yeah… Ohhh, Mac..." followed sometimes by "Mmmmm… harder… fuck me, Mac." His eyes rolled back in his head as he listened to her. "Yeah, Mac. Ohhh, _fuck_."

She now was playing with her own nipples as he used one hand to play with her clit as he fucked her. The other hand was tangled in her hair, tugging once in awhile. She moaned hard each time he did it.

He slammed into her repeatedly as her cries grew more desperate. He kissed her deeply before he felt her muscles tightening around him. He watched her as her eyes rolled back.

"Ohhh… fuck. I'm gonna come, Mac. Ohhh God." He pumped three more times before he felt her let go, and once more before he let himself go. He spilled into her and collapsed on top of her. She kissed him again and again while they caught their breath.

They rolled onto their sides, facing one another. She stared into his eyes and smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"God, Stel." He kissed her forehead, her nose.

"Mac, that was incredible," she whispered.

They lay there awhile longer, Mac's hands roaming her body as they stare at one another.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked him hesitantly.

"You won't be able to keep me away after that, Stella," he admitted.

"Good."

He kissed her softly, and with so much passion at the same time. He needed her to know that he wanted this to work. When he broke the kiss, he whispered, "Stella, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I _need_ you. I'm so in love with you. I want you to know that."

She had let one tiny tear escape her eye before she even realized it. Mac kissed it.

"I love you too. Let's go home."


End file.
